Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth
Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth is a PC game played by Danny and Ross on Steam Train, the first game played under their Scream Train series. Episodes #Crazy Doors #Slightly Mad #In Innsmouth Game Information Initial gameplay of Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth comprises unarmed escape and evasion together with investigative exploration, although first-person shooter (FPS) style combat is introduced later on. As with most survival horror video games, ammunition is limited and must be conserved carefully for situations when it will really be indispensable, occasionally requiring the player to avoid combat even when armed. The game as a whole is heavily scripted and very linear, with only one path through the chapters from start to finish, in contrast with some earlier survival horror games such as the original Alone in the Dark (which was itself inspired by the Mythos). The game features no heads-up display. Instead, the player character's condition is relayed through the sound cues of his heartbeat and breathing, which become more pronounced when wounded, and color draining from the screen with loss of blood and strength. Specific injuries are also indicated visually and aurally: for example, a broken leg causes Jack to limp while making appropriate noises, while a broken arm makes aiming more difficult. The health system was designed as a more realistic take on character injury than other games of its genre in that different wounds, including poisoning and bleeding, require different remedies, such as a splint for a broken leg. The inventory screen shows Jack's injuries (displayed on his character model) and all carried items. The player's character gradually loses sanity when he looks directly at upsetting aspects of the game world. The mental degradation of the player character can lead to hearing hallucinations and visions, which manifest as graphical anomalies and sound distortion, and changes in control sensitivity. If Jack becomes too unsettled, results may include his permanent insanity or suicide, and a game over. The sanity can be restored through finding areas of sanctuary or defeating enemies. The areas marked with the Elder Signs serve as sanctuaries against the enemies and as save points. To enhance its replayability value, the game features a system whereby players can gain Mythos Points, supposed to reflect a level of knowledge that Jack has gained. Such points can be used to unlock in-game bonuses, such as additional information and items. Most of the weapons in the game have real-life counterparts, including a crowbar, the Smith & Wesson M1917, the Colt 1911, the M1903 Springfield and the M1921 Thompson; the only exception is a Yithian directed-energy weapon. The player character can also perform a melee attack with a gun if all ammunition for it has been used up. The game features a realistic combat system: due of lack of HUD, the player has to count shots manually to know when the gun goes empty. There is also no artificial on-screen targeting reticle; instead, the player must aim through the iron sights on the weapons themselves, but sustained aiming tires the character and drops accuracy. The shooting system is unique in that fired rounds go exactly where the barrel is pointing. For example, if Jack readies a reloaded weapon and the player pulls the trigger before the character animation has finished, the round will be discharged in the direction the barrel was pointing when the shot was fired. Trivia *In the Call of Cthulhu scenario book The Sassoon Files, the bio for the character Vitas Varnas (who's based off the real-life lovelie) mentions him receiving critical acclaim for his vaudeville act "Arin & Danny - The Two Grumps" with him playing Arin and his pugilist friend Lauri O'Malley playing Danny.The Sassoon Files, the latest scenario book for the 7th edition of the Call of #Cthulhu RPG series by Chaosium Inc. is out and features me as a character which players can meet. When encountered, he can help players using his various assets and talents. The book is set in 1920's Shanghai and incorporates the Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft. I was also able to include a reference to the popular YouTube let's play series Game Grumps, making both myself and them part of the Call of Cthulhu universe. - Facebook @VitasVarnas References External links * * (back up link) Category:PC Games Category:Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth Category:Headfirst Productions Games Category:Bethesda Softworks Games Category:Survival horror Games Category:First-person Shooter Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:Scream Train Games